Mercury vapor analyzers with attachments to be used to analyze mercury vapor as well as other matrices including solids (including sorbent traps), waters and oil, have a number of drawbacks specifically relating to the speed that samples can be prepared, analyzed and the accuracy of the readings. There is a need for an attachment that can be used with a mercury vapor analyzer, as well as many other types of analyzers such as but not limited to the atomic absorption analyzers, Zeeman atomic absorption analyzers, and atomic fluorescence analyzers to address these shortcomings.